Batman: Streets of Gotham
'''Batman: Streets of Gotham '''is a 2015 reboot of the Batman franchise. It stars Bradley Cooper as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Kevin Spacey as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, and Dwayne Johnson as Bane. Plot A Death Before the Family A young Bruce Wayne and his parents are leaving from the movie theater one night, when a mugger approaches them. The mugger asks Bruce's parents to hand over all of their money. They claim they don't have any money on them, so the mugger shoots them both in the head and runs off, leaving behind a crying Bruce. The Batman Years later, Bruce Wayne has left to Japan to meet with Sensei Ghul, who will teach him martial arts. Bruce arrives in Japan, and is approached by a strange man. The man brings him to Ghul's temple, where Bruce meets with the sensei. The sensei shows him a collection of animal masks and tells him to choose one. Bruce chooses a bat mask. The sensei introduces him to three other people he is training: a man in a shark mask, a man in a fox mask, and a man in a vulture mask. Over the next several months, Sensei Ghul teaches the four ninjitsu, karate, and more. 4 years later, Bruce returns to Gotham, and brings the bat mask with him. He designs a suit to go with the mask, and decides to stop any others from suffering like he did all those years ago. Victor Fries Victor Fries, a scientist at Wayne Enterprises, is working on cryogenics when Bruce enters the room. Bruce asks Victor what he's doing, and Victor says that he is working on "something special". Bruce notices a folder on Victor's desk. He opens it up and sees a newspaper in it with the headline "Thomas and Martha Wayne Found Dead". Bruce continues reading until Victor snatches the folder from his hands and tells him not to look at it. That night, Victor is working late when he gets a phone call. He reaches for his phone, which is next to his mysterious folder, and slips and falls right into a shelf of chemicals, which spill onto him and his cryogenics project and cause a chemical reaction that makes a huge explosion. The explosion mutates Victor, giving him blue skin that is so cold that just the temperature of the room severely burns his skin. Victor crawls over to a glass of ice water and pours it all over himself, attempting to cool himself off, but it only makes his skin burn worse. He screams for help, and a security guard comes running in. Victor, whose skin is starting burn off, passess out on the floor. The next day, Victor wakes up in the hospital in a special suit that keeps him cold enough to survive. The Debut of the Bat Later that night, a delivery truck transporting illegal drugs to an abandoned warehouse is speeding through town when a mysterious, futuristic, black car comes zooming after it. Two secret compartments on the car open up, revealing two missile launchers. The car shoots missiles at the truck, causing it to fall over and catch fire. The car stops, and Batman comes out of it. Batman crawls into the truck and grabs the people inside of it and brings them outside before the fire reaches the gas tank and causes an explosion. Batman runs into the car and drives to the abandoned warehouse, where a drug dealer is waiting for the delivery truck to arrive. The car crashes through the side of the building. The drug dealer has two of his men shoot at the car, but the bullets simply bounce of it. Batman comes out of the car, knocks out the two thugs with guns, kicks another thug in the face, grabs the drug dealer, and throws him across the room. The drug dealer asks who he is, and Batman says the iconic line from Batman Begins, "I'm Batman". Batman leaves in his car as the police arrive. Bane At a secret military base, a truck pulls up. A man comes out of it, with two masked men in handcuffs. He brings them to an interrogation room, where he asks them why they bombed the Statue of Liberty. One of the men tells him that they did it for fun. The man interrogating the two reaches over and pulls their masks off. One of them is wearing another mask underneath it. He asks the men who they are. The masked one says his name is Bane. He asks the other man what his name is. Bane interrupts and says it doesn't matter what his name is. The man asks why. Bane just laughs, and the man next to him suddenly blows up (Bane planted a bomb in his stomach). In the explosions, Bane's handcuffs are destroyed. Bane grabs the man interrogating him by the throat and snaps his neck. Several soldiers run in, but Bane attacks them and outmatches them all. An airplane lands outside the base, and a bunch of henchmen come running out of it. Several soldiers come running out of the base and attack the henchmen, leading into a huge battle. Meanwhile, in the base, Bane is killing several soldiers. Bane reaches a computer and plugs a mysterious device into it, and downloads all of the computer's data into the device. Bane puts the device out of it's pocket, grabs a gun from a soldier's corpse, and runs outside. He shoots at several soldiers and gets on the airplane. The plane takes off, leaving behind several henchmen. Gallery Batman5.jpg|Batmam Bane.jpg|Bane Mr. Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Category:Unfinished Category:PG-13 Category:Movies